The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Jan 2018
00:00:07 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome True Hart New Bob. 00:00:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 00:00:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:00:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 00:00:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:01:23 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, (Mario) 00:02:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mario! o/ 00:02:30 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Back. 00:07:29 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB again 00:09:15 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: NO! 00:11:16 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:15:58 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:19 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:51 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:01 CHAT South Ferry: So what did all staff members accomplish today? 00:19:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (2+2)-1=___ 00:19:26 CHAT South Ferry: Flb99, SF, Moh, awm, tkf, MCR, jb1, aiihn, jn5dgf 00:19:37 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome D.T.F 00:19:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Answer the maths question 00:20:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:20:26 CHAT South Ferry: It's quite simple quick maffs, 00:20:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test (2+2)-1 00:20:27 CBOT BrickleBot: 3 00:20:30 CHAT South Ferry: There is no need to answer. 00:20:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Very Good 00:20:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Quick maths, 00:21:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Everyday Ferry's on the block 00:23:41 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:18 JOIN Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:37 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Hello 00:24:52 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Barb out 00:25:07 QUIT Spongebobvstheloudhouse has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:17 JOIN Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:38 QUIT Spongebobvstheloudhouse has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:31 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 00:40:54 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 00:41:03 CHAT C.Syde65: What what? 00:41:06 CHAT Qstlijku: "Barb out"? 00:41:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:41:35 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 00:41:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:42:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone know what that means? 00:43:00 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 00:43:23 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:43:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:50:59 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:48 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:01:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:02:08 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 01:02:15 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me bbigsupT.G.P.O.C, 01:02:18 CHAT South Ferry: was the wedding good? 01:02:21 CHAT South Ferry: And hi C.Syde65! o/ 01:02:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was okay. CHAT Can't you ask on DDLCS? 01:03:37 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck you Korra! 01:03:39 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 01:03:43 CHAT South Ferry: What are the plans for the rp? 01:03:47 CHAT South Ferry: This one! 01:03:51 CHAT South Ferry: Alchem Corp! 01:05:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Well I still can't partake in them since my characters still haven't appeared. 01:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: True. 01:06:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wedding? 01:06:08 CHAT South Ferry: nO. 01:06:11 CHAT South Ferry: Don't say anything. 01:06:57 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:07:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oni and Meg had a RP wedding on DDLC server. 01:07:40 CHAT South Ferry: Incorrect. 01:07:43 CHAT South Ferry: That never happened. 01:08:01 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 01:08:06 CHAT South Ferry: Wb korra o/ 01:11:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. CHAT Welcome, South Ferry. 01:12:45 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:31 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:42 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah this is dead by feb 18 01:28:33 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:38 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:06 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:30:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 01:57, January 27, 2018 Minato826 (wall | contribs) banned Intel V''II''V (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 03:57, January 27, 2018 (Gloves Sock) 01:33:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, didn't realise it was only for 2 hours. I guess because they were already globalled. 01:34:20 CHAT C.Syde65: But that's the first time I remember a VSTF banning a user in CCC that isn't also a CC chat mod. 01:34:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've seen it before. 01:35:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not often though. 01:35:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cyanide3 banned a few Jeffy socks before. 01:35:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've also seen VegaDark kick a user who was spamming when there were no mods around. 01:36:11 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 01:37:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, it's been a long time since I've seen them ban. 01:38:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 01:38:47 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:54 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Rick 01:39:03 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: sup 01:39:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry that I keep going AFK and coning back, guys. 01:39:14 CHAT Chase McFly: I am playing the Sims 01:39:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 01:39:17 CHAT Chase McFly: And just popping in. 01:39:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Every hour or so 01:40:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 01:41:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Could http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/This_guy_that_is_always_hyped be a sock of http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_guy_who%27s_always_hyped? 01:41:29 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: perhaps.jpg 01:52:09 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 01:52:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 01:53:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hi o/ 01:53:16 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:53:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /test 01:53:24 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:53:26 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:53:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 01:53:37 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 3 seconds. 01:54:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Woah. 01:54:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Probably because you have it set up to run for hours. 01:59:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My computer gets 0 sleep. 02:00:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It runs constantly 24/7. 02:00:27 CHAT C.Syde65: That explains it, since mine does not. 02:00:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That's how I keep my bot(s) running. 02:01:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, 1 bot is down. 02:01:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am not home right now. 02:01:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I can't reset it. 02:05:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Did you see my PM? Or are you busy ATM? 02:05:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: On my phone so I did not see it until now. 02:09:03 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:10:08 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Nubninja5. 02:12:31 CHAT C.Syde65: roflmfao. 02:20:52 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >death grips often represents themselves with a hoodie CHAT >"dude should we make a hoodie with death grips on it" CHAT >"nah man i got a better idea" CHAT >http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0015/2602/products/JACKET_BLACK_grande.jpg 02:21:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edgy. 2016 04 23